


Quest For Redemption

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fire, Fire Powers, M/M, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Herobrine gets charged for his crimes against the Overworld realm. Notch reduces him to the state of a Spawn but, he's locked into a hardcore setting. Meaning if he dies; heSTAYS DEAD! Will Herobrine survive or will he die and be forgotten to time?
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 6





	Quest For Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Steve x Herobrine story that I've been brain storming for quite sometime and have finally started working on! This one is plot heavy and is going to focus more on a plot

_In the realm of Minecraftia; there once existed two rulers; Notch, the ruler of Aether and overseer of the Overworld. And, **[REDACTED]** , the Queen of the Nether. One day, a war broke out between the Queen and her subjects and the players of the Overworld. After the war ended, both sides completely decimated, the Queen was mysteriously missing. Some say she died, some believe she escaped during the confusion of the fight, either way she was gone. The Nether has since gone on without a ruler. Her large nether palace, left in ruin, is said to still be standing. Following her absence, rumors arose that a glitchy entity known as Herobrine began to lurk within the walls of the palace, attacking and killing anybody who dares trespass the Netherbrick Structure._

\----------

"C'mon, Dude!" A young, bright-eyed male chuckled, rushing towards the large, looming building in the Smoky distance of the Nether.  
"Slow down! I'm not fishing you out of the lava this time." The older, more cautious male sighed. After a moment, the two men stared at the decrypted building; cracked orange and red stained glass windows, dark netherbrick mixed with the bright, dusty quartz. 

"Dude...We shouldn't be doing this... What if _he's_ here?!" The nervous man questioned, wiping sweat from his forehead before replacing his iron helmet.  
"Don't be such a baby! Those are just rumors! Now, c'mon! There's gotta be loads of treasure inside!" The hyperactive male laughed, grabbing his companion by the wrist and pulling him within the building. 

"Damn! This place is _HUGE_!" The excited adventurer spoke in awe, admiring the large, spacious foyer of the castle, large quartz pillars holding up the structure.  
" **Shut up**! You might alert any mobs that are in here!" The other explorer said in a hushed down, smacking his partner on the shoulder.  
"Dude...That door's massive…" The emerald-eyed male said, eyes glistening like the gem they shared the color with, stepping towards the huge wooden door with gold trim. 

\-----

Echoing footsteps and voices alerted the white-eyed beast from his slumber. He growled, peeking an eye open and grabbing the trusty diamond pickaxe that rested at the side of the huge quartz throne. The glitchy entity floated down the stairs of the throne room before ending his hovering and walked along the red rug that had golden trim. As the man reached the oversized throne room doors, they began creaking open; two men pushing the door.

" _Well, well, well... What have we here? Intruders?_ " A gruff voice purred, coming from a dark-skinned man with a shark-toothed grin. The two males were momentarily confused before being immobilized by fear as Herobrine materialized a fireball; that ignited his figure that was shrouded in the unlit throne room and chucked it at them. The ball burst, causing the males to be thrown against the wall; embers scorching their clothes and the crimson carpet. The older man who was closer to the demon; who then raised his pickaxe and swung it down, piercing through the elder spawn's golden chestplate and through his chest. A gurgling scream was heard before the man's body disappeared into a cloud of pixels. 

Herobrine stepped towards the younger male who was struggling to stand. The glitch lifted the male by the collar of his shirt; causing the man to struggle uselessly.  
"Let me go! Please! I'm sorry!" The man pleaded, tears rolling down his face. Herobrine's white eyes glared at the green-eyed man before he began floating, shattering a stained glass window with his free hand and holding the flailing player over the ocean of lava that the castle rose from.  
" _This is what intruders like you get_." Herobrine growled, dropping the male who screamed as he fell to his inevitable demise. As Herobrine landed back on his feet; a green energy encapsulated the man; teleporting him to a strange location. 

\-----

Herobrine blinked, seeing mossy cobblestone bricks and then seeing a bald-headed man with a black beard staring at him with emerald green eyes, sitting on an emerald and cobblestone throne.  
" _Notch_." Herobrine stated, finally realizing who the man was.  
" **Herobrine**." Notch responded, voice deep and commanding as usual.  
" _Why am I here_?"  
" **You're abusing your powers and killing innocent players all because they're exploring the depths of the Nether**?"  
" _They were trespassing within MY castle_!"  
" **It's not YOURS it's... _her's_ …**"

" _WHATEVER_!" The brunette sighed, scratching at his goatee. " _What the fuck do you want from me? A piss poor excuse of an apology_?"  
" **Such vile language… This is far from your first offence. You've been doing this for years and I'm sick of it. I think you need to earn some redemption**." Notch spoke, crossing his arms.  
" _What do I have to do? Read to the elderly?_ " The white eyed male growled, raising an eyebrow.

" **No. Rather, you need to EARN it yourself. I'm going to reduce you to the status of a Spawn. Meaning NO POWERS, only the tools of what your own two hands can craft. And earn these items; A Dragon Egg, A Nether Star, and a Dragon Head. And, to make it even more challenging... You will locked into a hardcore state. Meaning... If you die. YOU STAY DEAD!** "

" _W-Wait a moment... Don't you think that's a bit excessive?!_ " Herobrine protested, suddenly feeling very afraid.  
" **Your crimes were excessive. So, it's only fair.** " The god replied, snapping as green energy surrounded the glitch. Herobrine felt his powers being pulled from his body, suddenly feeling defenseless in the presence of a God.  
" **Good luck, Brother.** " With another snap, Hero was suddenly falling to the Overworld.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a mostly a bunch of plot! But, I hope you enjoyed so far!
> 
> 💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖


End file.
